Tonight
by Seductive Venus
Summary: What Naruto and Hinata does at night is always special and sweet. It's how they show their love for each other.


**Author's Notes:**

Merry Christmas! Happy New year! This is for Lucky-chan.

Some of you may recognize this as _Their First Night_. (That was a really old lime-y fanfic I wrote and published before.) However,_Tonight,_ is the **un-sanitized** and **uncut version**, if you haven't noticed of course. I wanted to make the version that make the fans really happy. XD

oOoOoOo

**Tonight**

oOoOoOo

Uzumaki Hinata looked at herself in the mirror self-consciously. She looked fine. She was wearing a sheer blue nightgown that left little to the imagination. (It was a baby-doll dress made of sheer material that was supposed to seduce innocently.) Her longish hair was brushed until it shone and fell around her shoulders like a cloud. In the candlelight, her alabaster skin seemed to glow.

It was her wedding night. And she was feeling rather nervous.

Of course, the women in the clan had pepped her up with tips and guides until she turned as red as a tomato. They also taught her how to conjure passion and joy. Men married Hyuuga women thinking they were innocent virgins, but they weren't much. They knew what went on and were quite skilled at it too.

Hinata reached for the special fragrance her aunts had given her. It was said to arouse passions in a man made from extracts of roses and other bases. She twisted the cap and sniffed it experimentally. It smelled nice; subtle and not overpowering but with a rather intoxicating effect. She sprayed some on her pulse points like her neck and wrists. Then she filled the air and walked into it so that it will stick to her hair and clothes like an invisible veil.

The wedding had turned out well. Everything was a dream and they were both giddy with happiness. She glanced involuntarily at her ring finger and noted that wedding band gracing it. Uzumaki Hinata. It sounded _so_ good. She held her hand to her chest and smiled dreamily. Finally, tonight they would consummate their love.

She blushed as she recalled the image of her husband without a shirt on. It was by an accident that she walked in on him in the clearing after training; she quickly turned her back, muttering apologies. But no matter how many times she wanted to erase that memory, she couldn't. Naruto had a nicely built body and thinking of it intensified her blush.

If his body was already that good, what more can she imagine for the other parts?

Hinata reddened like a tomato. If she was still seventeen and single instead of twenty four she might've been horrified. But she was already married so it's already legal and proper and allowed for her to imagine and feel things connected to it.

She decided that she'd been keeping to herself for too long. And so she exited from the bathroom and into the bedroom.

It was dark except for the two long candles burning on either side of the bed. Soft music played in the background and she could see that he'd scattered pretty white and red rose petals on the bed and floor, spreading the fragrance in the room. She looked at her nightgown, wondering if she should wear red instead.

Her husband was nowhere to be seen.

Where is he? She thought as she stood at the foot of the bed uncertainly.

Her eyes wandered around the main bedroom of their first house. It wasn't so big but it would fit them and their family soon. She smiled to herself as she remembered how much they had scrimped and saved for it ever since they first laid eyes on it. It was the first big investment that showed the world how serious they were.

The door opened. She turned towards its direction.

Naruto's breath caught. A vision of beauty was waiting for him. Her hair fell freely across her shoulders, suggesting innocence, but her nightgown said otherwise. There was a lovely pink tint on her cheeks as she looked at him too. He smirked; he was only wearing a towel around his waist since he just finished his bath.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said after she found her voice.

"Hinata-chan," he said too.

Their eyes met.

He approached her, not breaking their connection, and tentatively touched her face. His fingers were shaking a little; it was as if she was so beautiful he feared that she will vanish. She smiled at him shyly.

"Hinata," he said again, deliberately removing the diminutive. Her smile widened when she noticed the desire dancing in his eyes. She understood immediately that he wanted her to feel comfortable tonight.

"You did a good job. I- I was quite surprised to see all these petals..." she said softly, breaking her gaze and gesturing around the room. "I'm guessing this was a major order from Ino-san's flower shop."

He grinned cheekily. "Himitsu desu."

She giggled and then squeaked as his fingers reveled in the feel of her soft hair. His touch grazed her ear and down the column of her neck… "Your hair's down."

"I-I didn't inherit the straight hair from my family and got my mother's. It's all wavy at the ends and not so pretty..." she reddened as he planted a kiss on her forehead. He sat down right beside her on the bed and played with the dark waterfall. His fascination with her hair had sparked his interest on her. Playing and smelling the delicate fragrance and soft texture was making him light-headed.

"It's beautiful," he said with a smile.

Silence fell between them as they adjusted to the feeling of having to share the same space for the rest of their lives. This was their bed, their house. The realization stunned them both. A new chapter was opening in their lives and it was one that they would write together. They reveled in the moment before Naruto tipped her chin up gently to look in her eyes.

She was uncertain and nervous and excited. Her pearly gray eyes said it all.

He was more uncertain and more nervous and definitely more excited than her.

They were beginners in the beautiful game of love. But they would learn together.

Their relationship had been a chaste one. They never did go farther than a few chaste kisses and holding hands. He respected her and she the same. They had a perfectly innocent and a trifle naïve relationship that's been going on since they were fourteen. He gave her flowers and ramen; she gave him hand-knitted socks and scarves. Everyone in Konoha smiled at their union. They held hands and hugged sometimes but never went farther than that. They tacitly agreed that they will wait until this moment comes.

_aishiteru aishiteru aishiteru anata dake wo..._

_aishiteru aishiteru soba ni ite kimi wo terasou_

The radio played on softly in the background. Their heartbeats quickened and slowly he bent his head to kiss her lips. She slipped her hand behind his neck and drew him down to her. Her skin felt warm and smooth and silky against him and her intoxicating fragrance encircled him as her arms did.

It went on for a while, slow and gentle, because he feared to startle her. But when he found no resistance he urged responses from her and got them. He coaxed her into exploration; they reveled in the warm wetness of their mouths and lips. She was a better kisser than he thought.

His hand slipped around her waist and gently, ever so tenderly, he laid her down on the bed amidst the rose petals she loved so much. Pulling back, he stared down at her, awed.

The gown teased him with its cloud of sheer blue, leaving one lovely hip and leg bare as it fell open from her narrow waist to be caught coyly between her thighs. Her breasts pressed against its translucence, and caused his breathing and manhood to become hard. Hinata was so beautiful…

She smiled after he broke another passionate kiss and lay atop her, looking into her eyes, mesmerized. He was a welcome weight on top of her. When his arms wrapped around her, she felt safe and secure. It felt so good to know that she was sharing this moment, this passionate encounter with him.

"It feels like a dream." He said simply.

"Yes, it does," she agreed as he supported his face with his palms and looked down on her. Those calm blue eyes were slightly stormy and he struggled to maintain control. Vaguely she felt flattered to be the cause of his desire.

"It took us long enough though," he murmured against the tempting flesh of her throat and she closed her eyes with delight seeping into her veins. Gone was the shyness and what was left was a rising joy in her heart as he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful creature ever formed.

They kissed, tenderly then passionately as Hinata learned quickly from him. He taught her patiently and whispered praises as he worshipped her lips and face and neck. His hands slid to the ribbons and slowly undid them one by one.

Her fingers grazed his chest and shoulder, touching the lines and scars of the years long since healed. To her he seemed like a splendid godlike being. He shuddered at her feathery touch, and she smiled. Her hands wandered down to the towel and pulled it away leaving him bare for her eyes to see.

Not to be outdone, he pushed the nightgown out of the way to feast on beautifully shaped breasts. He smiled as he explored such tender and coveted regions while enjoying the sounds of her passion. Her hands played in his golden blonde hair as his mouth rediscovered the joy of drawing life from a breast.

She was both familiar and unfamiliar territory with undiscovered and uncharted regions. He reveled in the knowledge that he was the first to uncover her treasures. Her sounds, her taste and her feel was all his. He couldn't help but feel possessive of his new treasure. She was his and his alone.

He was the wild and stormy sea to her. Flashing and rocking with a ferocity that frightened and aroused her. His uncontrollable passion and depthless devotion convinced her to take his hand and plunge into it without hesitation. He was the roaring ocean and the flashing summer thunder that she feared but desired. She didn't have time to think, only to feel.

Hinata yelped when he licked the valley between her breasts to follow its trail. Downwards towards the flat stomach, licking the belly button to make her hips rock forward before he captured her legs and spread it apart. Her face flushed when she realized that he was blowing on her womanhood with quick, warm breaths. His thumb separated her nether lips, touching the most secret places before he leaned forward to explore it further.

She thrashed around like a lovely fish at his ministrations. He was very good with his tongue and she wished that it would stop and never end at the same time. His loving care upon her womanhood led her to an almost violent climax wherein he stayed where he was, drinking her newfound joy.

Kissing him afterwards led her to taste herself on his lips. Now that she was ready, he caressed her whole body before he reached down to touch the warm wetness of her womanhood. Preparing her with a finger then two led her to sob and cry out in joy in his arms. A few kisses and a few thrusts let him know that she was ready to receive him.

Hinata lay beneath her husband, staring up at his deep blue eyes. He positioned himself and she gasped. Smiling slightly, he trailed tender kisses all over her face. "Trust me," he said simply.

With a nod, she steeled herself.

He bound them together with a tender thrust. She cried out in pain. He kissed her again and again, murmuring and brushing her tear-stained cheeks. He couldn't stand it when she cried. So he gritted his teeth and willed himself not to give in to the inevitable climax.

She clenched involuntarily when he kissed her neck. Groaning, he tried to move. She shuddered.

Smiling slightly, he gazed at her lovingly. "Okay?"

"Okay," Hinata whispered.

So he moved in the most ancient dance of lovers. Pushing inside and pulling out was sweetest torture. Hearing her cries and feeling her nails on his back added oil to the fire. It was too much; it was not enough. They were caught in the moment when time seemed to stop and the world paused for breath.

But they won't stop until they'd reached the highest peak. She held on, tighter and tighter, and cried for bliss. He forged on, bringing them both closer and closer to that elusive release.

Catching her lips and holding her gaze, he let go.

They climaxed together. Staying in the same momentum for so long had left him eager for it. Their orgasm went on and on until it seemed like forever. She shuddered and clenched around him until he also stopped.

Panting, Naruto lay his head down on her shoulder. She was breathing hard, as if she'd run a marathon. He lay down gently on her and held her tight. Their bodies glistened with light sweat. The room's rosy fragrance mixed in with the smell of sex.

"Amazing," he murmured. She smiled shakily. "I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too," she whispered.

Then they slept.

What happened afterwards was a memory of roses and candlelight and sweet passion. They gloried in their triumphs, at reaching the peak together, and reveled in the tender warmth of the embers of their love. He was gentle to her and loved her as she deserved.

They slept with his arm twined around hers and his warmth enveloped around her body. What they shared was beautiful and sacred; a bond that no one can destroy. They belonged to each other now.

And every time she smelled roses she remembered his tenderness. Whenever they remembered their first night they would share a kiss or two and their love would surge anew.

oOoOoOo


End file.
